Naruto: The Big Bang
by Alastair999
Summary: What would happen if, instead of the usual kunai and shuriken, Kyuubi helped Naruto craft a weapon that had been forgotten to the world. Watch as Naruto holds the world at gunpoint "Say hello to my little friend" Rated for language and maybe other
1. Me Liiiike

LEGEND  
"blah,blah,blah" normal talking

"_Hmmmmm" _thinking/flashback

"**BWAHAcoughcoughcough…water please" **Kyuubi talking

"_**Mmm, look at those muscles. Roar, giggle" **_Kyuubi *shudder* thinking

Chapter 1: Me Liiiiiike

_Cl-ick…_BANG**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"_HOLY SHIT! When you said it would make a BANG, you could have been a little more specific, Kyuubi!"_

"**Sorry, kit. I didn't think it would be this loud or destructive"**

Naruto Uzumaki was currently standing inside one of Konoha's deadliest training grounds.

Training Ground #44 A.K.A. The Forest of Death.

The reason he was there was quite simple really. His pathetic excuse of a sensei had yet to teach him anything since the Mission to Wave, so he had taken it upon himself to find out what weapon would suit him best. Oh, and something that Jutsu-leaching parasite of a _brother _couldn't copy. Kami, how he hated that prick. It's not like he had anything against the Sharingan. Oh no, no, no. In fact, he knew this cute, if somewhat stoic Uchiha girl who had these lines going down her face. She was fiiiine in his book( YAY FEMITACHI :3) It was rather, how the teme strutted around thinking he was above everyone, all because he had a severe case of pink-eye. And if the fact that he had activated it during their mission wasn't enough, that vile pink-haired banshee was practically kissing the ground he walked on, that stupid, annoying, loud, idiotic, complete waste of a life who consta-

"**Calm yourself kit, you don't want to lose control in a place like this. The Hokage is always watching you, and if he sees the slightest loss of control, who knows what he will try to do**_**."**_

"_You're right. Thanks, Kyuubi-sensei. I really appreciate all the work you've put in to help me, I just wish there was some way I could repay you."_

Naruto remembered the first time he had met Kyuubi. It was one of the worst, and weirdly best memories of his life.

_Flashback no Jutsu!_

"_Shit, Shit, Shit! I gotta get away from these crazy villagers. If they catch me today, I'll be royally screwed!"_

_Naruto was running. Running for his life. What was he running from? Why, the very VILLAGE he lived in. He didn't know why, even though he had asked the old man millions of times, almost as many as who his parents were. But the old man would always give him a sympathetic look, say that it was just their stupidity and ignorance (which he didn't really understand, considering he was quite young at the time). Every time, every SINGLE time, the old man would than distract Naruto with questions of how his life was going so far, which, now that he looked back on it, was almost always crappy. It was always like this on October tenth. And you want to know what really cinched it? The very DAY that the villagers chased after him was his BIRTHDAY! Oh, the irony! Anyway, he had no idea why they were chasing him, and he really was starting to get scared, because most of the villagers chasing him look mighty intoxicated, meaning they were not going to be able to stop before they did anything drastic. The fact they were drunk was really the only reason a seven-year old was able to outrun them in the first place. He could almost tell that, if they got hold of him tonight, he might not be waking up in the morning, or a couple days later, like usual. So he ran. He was lucky. Unlike the dense villagers who had a warm, comfy house to go back to at the end of the day, Naruto had nothing but the clothes on his back. So, due to the fact that he literally lived on the streets of Konoha, he knew the village like the back of his hand. So he knew that, as soon as more villagers came at him from the opposite direction, the only place to go would be the alley between the convenience store and restaurant, so that were he ran. Suddenly, as he was running towards the light at the other end of the alleyway, a wall made of earth some five-foot thick rose out of the ground, cutting of his escape._

"_Awwwwwwwwww... fuck my life!" Naruto knew what that meant. The wall that just rose above him was none other than a _**_Doton Doryuuheki_****_(_**_Earth Rising Wall), which meant that there were ninja in the mob, and he definitely could not outrun ninja. _

_Almost immediately, they were upon him, screaming insults, beating him with sticks, brooms, and poles, stabbing him with instruments that ranged from the common kitchen knife to specialized ninja tools like kunai. All the while they were yelling at him at the top of their voices, screaming stuff that he didn't really understand._

"_Die you damn demon!"_

"_This is for my family, you bastard!"_

"_You like this, huh? This is how I felt when you attacked!"_

"_You pathetic piece of demon trash! Die!"_

"_I hate you!"_

"_Die!"_

"_Die!"_

"_DIE!"_

_Why? Why did they all hate him? He never did anything that warranted this. Sure he pulled the occasional prank, but it was only on those who deserved it. Also, he was pretty sure he had never killed anyone. so why did they always blame him as though he was the cause of the deaths of their loved ones? I wasn't fair! He could feel himself fading out of consciousness, and, as always, the last thing he saw before he completely blacked out was the sneering faces of the villagers._

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

"_Ugh…someone turn that damn tap off…my heads killlin' me…where am I?" Naruto looked around and noticed that eh was in a sewer and a pretty crappy sewer at that. He wondered what street the villagers dragged him down to come to this crappy place. The walls were crumbling as he watched, cracking and flaking at a ridiculous pace. Also, the pipes above seemed to have sprang more than just a leak. They were constantly dribbling in more than one area, and it was really starting to annoy him._

"_Aw well, better start looking for a way out of this crappy sewer. Hmmmm, now that I think about, how DO you get out of a sewer?"_

_He didn't really have an idea where to go, so Naruto thought that a good idea would be to head towards that red glow. Exit sign glow read, right? So it wasn't that hard of a connection to make._

_As he was walking through the sewer system, he could hear a faint…grumbling sound? At least, that was what it sounded like. He noticed that the glow was getting brighter. He was getting closer to the exit! Finally! It seemed like he had been walking for hours. And that grumbling sound seemed to be getting closer, and whatever was making that sound must have been huge, because it felt like it shook his entire being._

_As Naruto turned around what he hoped was the last turn, he came face to face with…_

"_WHAT THE FUCK!"_

…_a giant cage._

"_What the hell is Konoha hiding that we need a hundred foot cage hidden in our sewer system?" thought Naruto out loud._

"_**Konoha has nothing to hid in its sewer system, you baka!"**_

"_HOLY SHIT! A TALKING CAGE! THE FUCK?"_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…_Umm, are you gonna talk some more mister ca-"_

"_**I AM NOT A CAGE YOU IDIOT! BEHOLD MY ETERANAL GLORY! THE GLORY OF THE NINE-TAILED FOX!"**_

_From inside the cave, a gigantic form seemed to take shape. Out of the darkness, the colossal outline of a fox with nine tails took shape, with to red, slitted, glowing embers where the eyes were located, and a seriously creepy grin, with teeth the size of Naruto's legs._

"_**FEAR ME, PUNY MORTAL!"**_

"_N-No way…the Yondaime killed the Nine-Tailed Fox! You can't be here! What 's going on!" stuttered out Naruto, slowly backing away from the cage._

"_**RAAAAAAAWWWRRR! YOUR PATHETIC FATHER COULD NOT KILL ME! I AM ONE OF THE NINE, KAMI-SAMA'S ULTIMATE GUARDIANS. I AM IMMORTAL! WRAP YOUR PATHETIC BRAIN AROUND THAT! SINCE YOUR FATHER COULDN'T KILL ME, HE CHOSE THE NEXT BEST THING. HE SEALED ME INTO HIS OWN SON! YOU! YOU ARE THE SPAWN OF THE WRETCHED NINGEN THAT LOCKED ME INTO THIS ABYSMAL MIND! HONESLTY, WHO HAS THE MINDSET OF A SEWER? YOUR LIFE MUST BE PRETTY FUCKED! OH WAIT, IT IS. ANYWAY, I AM THE NINE-TAILED FOX, AND IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME, YOU CAN ASK THAT SPINELESS PIECE OF TRASH YOU CALL YOUR HOKAGE!"**_

_What? Naruto couldn't understand. He had the Nine-Tailed Fox sealed inside of him? The Yondaime was his father? This was all so confusing. Amidst all the questions and uncertainties that arose in Naruto's mind, there were two questions that had finally been answered. The two most important questions of his whole life. The Hokage had lied to him! He knew EXACTLY why he was hated in the village, and chances are he knew that the Fourth Hokage was his father! He would pay for this! There would be no escape for the old man once Naruto found him. He wanted to know exactly WHY he had decided to keep these two VERY important pieces of information to himself, and he better have some damn good reasons. Back to the matter at hand, that annoying(If terrifying) fox was still ranting about its awesomeness._

"_**-ND COMMANDER OF ALL FLAMES! BRINGER OF THE FINAL SLEEP! DEATH IN FOX FORM! KAMI-SAMA'S MOST TRUSTED SER-"**_

"_Oi, fox! Shut your pie hole for a second would you! I'm trying to think here!" yelled Naruto._

"_**HAHAHAHAHA! THATS RICH! QITH ALL THE SURPRESSANT SEALS ON YOUR BODY, I WOULD BE SURPRISED IF YOU COULD ADD TWO AND TWO!" **__laughed out the fox._

"_Suppressant seals? What are those?" Naruto questioned._

"_**YOU SEE THOSE TAGS LINING THE TWO WALLS UP TO THIS CAGE? THOSE ARE SUPRESSANT SEALS, YOU BAKA! AND UNLESS YOU TAKE THEM OFF, I WILL HAVE THE GREAT PLEASURE OF CALLIGN YOU BAKA FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE, BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BA-"**_

"_Hey fox!" yelled Naruto as he was walking towards the wall. "Will-You-Shut-UP" he emphasized each word by ripping of a handful of seals. He didn't stop there, though. He continued to rip the seals off, and as he did, he could all but feel himself get smarter. Suddenly, he was able to make sense of things that escaped him before. As his intelligence grew, so did his anger, because, the smarter he got, the more unfair everything seemed. He could understand a lot more, so he understood how ridiculous the villagers were. If you seal your kunai in a scroll, as he had seen ninja store owners do (which suddenly seemed to make sense to him) do you then throw the scroll at enemy you encounter? No, because no matter how hard it might try, the scroll will never be more than just that. A scroll. He was pretty sure that the same basic principals applied here. In his anger, he failed to notice Kyuubi studying him rather intently._

"_**By the time I'm through with you, Naruto, you will make a fine host…among other things."**__ thought Kyuubi as it unconsciously licked its lips._

_Once Naruto had gotten all the seals of the wall, which took him longer than expected, because they seemed to be layers on top of layers of them, he had finally gotten most of the anger out of him. He turned around to face the Nine-Tailed Fox once more, but was caught off-guard when he saw it staring at him with scrutiny, and something else which he couldn't identify, but made him want to shiver for some reason. "Creepy," he thought. Never one to stay silent for to long, Naruto started to fire of questions at a rapid pace._

"_Why is my mind a sewer? Do you have a different name? Why did you attack Konoha? How can this cage be holding you back (he finally noticed the slip of paper, though his new-found intelligence told that there was more to that slip of paper than met the eye)? Are you going to tr-"_

"_**ENOUGH! I TIRE OF YOUR INCESSANT CHATTERING! WHEN I FEEL LIKE IT, AND IF YOUR LUCKY, I MIGHT DIVULGE TO YOU SOME OF THOSE ANSWERS, BUT FOR NOW, BEGONE!"**_

_Out Naruto was launched from his mind, shocked back into consciousness, lying on a hospital bed, with the Sandiame giving him a look of deep pity._

_(Flashback no Jutsu…KAI!)_

He had had quite an enlightening conversation with the Hokage that day, and after that he was the proud owner of the Namikaze estates and Jutsu, although a most of the village was vehemently opposed to this. When the Hokage had made the announcement about his heritage, when he was 10, as planned, there was rioting, and general upheaval. Most of the village refused to believe that the demon spawn, the reincarnation of the Nine-Tailed Fox, was the son of their most beloved idol. But, after the Sandaime showed them a blood test, and told them to, "Pull your asses out of your heads and look at the goddamn mountain if you want more proof. He's like a chibi-Minato for Christ's sake, and if pathetic excuses for human beings can't see that, than it is a sad day Minato Namikaze chose to trust Konoha with his only living heir." It's not often that the Sandaime gets mad, but when he does, he almost always is correct from whatever point he stands. The villagers knew this, and most of them hung there heads in shame, for some of the acts they had committed against the boy were to horrible to speak of outside the T&I Department.

There were, of course, quite a few villagers who just refused to believe it, and they voiced their opinion.

"I refuse to believe that demonic spawn is the son of our beloved Yondaime-sama!" yelled one villager.

"How" he continued, "could that reincarnation of the Ni-gurghghgh…" the villagers throat was slit from somewhere among the crowd, and many looked to see the famed Sharingan Kakashi with his arm in the position one would find after they had just thrown, say, a kunai?

"You just broke the Thirds, law, and if I ever hear _any _of you disrespect Yondaime-sama's legacy again, I will KILL you!" '_Minato-sensei, I have failed you. I have ignored your son because of my own blind prejudices. I just hope Naruto will be able to forgive me._'

That was about a week ago, and ever since, Kakashi-sensei had been trying to make it up to Naruto, but he was having none of it. They had made their decisions, and it was too late to take back the damage they had inflicted upon Naruto when he was a child.

"**Alright, that's enough reminiscing on past memories. I want you to continue to practice with you new weapon, but this time, do NOT add my chakra to the bullet, got it kit?"**

"_Understood, Kyuubi-sensei. How long do you think it will take me to master this…'gun' sensei?"_

"**Well, if you use the ****Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, you know that you could reduce the time, but-"**

**"_-but the noise would attract some unwanted visitors, although it does seem to scare away the wildlife. Always a plus in my book. Creepy freaking bugs."_**

**"Well than, you're just going to have to practice the old fashion way, or try and sneak out some reinforced Kage Bunshins and tell them to get as far away as possible, and practice. That's all I can think of kit."**

**_Thanks for the suggestions, Kyuubi. Sigh, I guess I could send out those Kage Bunshins tonight, but till then I'll just have to keep practicing with this…'pistol'. That just sounds weird, you know what I mean?"_**

**"ENOUGH TALK! I STILL WANT YOU TO RUN YOUR LAPS AROUND KONOHA, AND THEN DO YOUR EVENING WORKOUT! NOW, WORK!"**

"_Alright, alright, sheesh. No need to give a headache. Hmmm, aim down to sight, line up the target, aaaaaand…"_

BANG!SPLAT!

"I really hate snake guts."

_**END CHAPTER 1**_

**R&R, as always. I don't know if I will continue this. I will if someone wants me to, but, until some actually makes it clear they do, than I might just stop it here. Anyway, let me know what you want to happen in this story, if you want it to be just NaruXKyuu, as you can obviously tell it will be, or do you want me to make it a harem story? Should Naruto have a bloodline? Should he be a cold-blooded killer (what I plan on doing unless anyone steps forward)? Let me know, and I'll see what I can do**

**Alastair999, Over and Out**


	2. What's Going On

**OK OK I know that it's been a while since I updated but I've had exams and summer school registration going on so my life is kind of hectic at the moment. I want to get up the next chapter in my Big Bang story (which is this) before I continue my ItaNaru lemon. For those of you who don't know, there is currently a two shot lemon with Naruto and FemItachi posted on my profile. Read it. Anyway, here is the next installement of Naruto: The Big Bang.**

LEGEND  
"blah,blah,blah" normal talking

"_Hmmmmm" _thinking/flashback

"**BWAHAcoughcoughcough…water please" **Kyuubi talking

"_**Mmm, look at those muscles. Roar, giggle" **_Kyuubi *shudder* thinking

**CHAPTER 2: What's Going On**

'_Sigh…I'm sooooooooo bored, Kyuubi-sensei.'_

Naruto was currently at the bridge where his team always net, with Sasuke and Sakura standing opposite him. He was waiting for his pervert of a sensei, who was already one hour late.

"_**Not my problem. Deal with it, 'cause your "sensei" still has one hour to go before he usually shows up."  
**_

_'Isn't there anything we could do? Like play I Spy, or how about-'_

POOF!

"Yo!" (u know who this is o_0)

"YOU'RE LATE" screeched Sakura in her usual banshee tone.

"Sakura, shut up. We are perfectly able to see that Kakashi-sensei is late on his own. The whole village doesn't need to here you announce it every single time." spoke Naruto in a cold tone while glaring at Sakura.

"Back to the matter at hand," continued Naruto, "why are you early, sensei?"

Slowly, Naruto started inching his pistol, which Kyuubi had told him was a Beretta 92(pic link in profile), out of its holster. Sasuke and Sakura also started to pull out weapons, realizing that Naruto was right. By the time they all had their respective weapons drawn and pointed at Kakashi, he had a massive sweat drop on the right side of his head, which was actually causing him to lean over a bit.

"Now, now, no need to be hasty. I just thought you guys might want to here the good news earlier than usual." said Kakashi, while eyeing Naruto's weapon. He had never seen anything like it.

'_How far have you come without me, Naruto? Will I ever truly know you?'_

Naruto saw Kakashi eyeing his gun, and was starting to wonder if it was a good idea to have brought it out into the open.

'_This could lead to questions that I really don't want to answer right now.'_

'_**Deal with it kit, 'cause he has already seen it and no doubt is curious.'**_

"What good news, Kakashi-sensei?" inquired Sakura, bringing him and Naruto back to the topic at hand.

"I have decided to sign you guys up for the Chūnin Exams!"

All hostility was forgotten as the three Genin gaped at Kakashi.

"This is some kind of joke right?" Everyone turned, surprised, to look at Naruto.

"What, he can't be serious. I mean, look at us! Sakura, well, there is not really much to say. She knows the three academy Jutsu, whoopdee-doo. Her stamina and chakra reserves are low Genin at best, civilian at worst. Sasuke is the only one who actually has a Jutsu library, though all of them are fire-type. Also, know that he has activated his Sharingan, he will be heavily relying on it from now on. Sure, he's an O.K. ninja, and maybe he is ready to become Chūnin, but first, he HAS to deflate his overgrown ego, or he will get himself and his team killed. Lastly, there is me. Sure, I got a couple of tricks up my sleeve, like Kage Bunshin, but that's not enough. My Taijutsu is horrible. The only thing I have going for me is my stamina. You haven't taught us anything so far, so what makes you think we are ready?" The last part was directed at Kakashi, who seemed to be frowning behind his mask.

"…Naruto…In the Chūnin exams, you work as a team. All of you have special skills that, alone, are just not enough, but together are more than enough. Also, we still have two weeks before the exams, in which I will be driving you into the ground with my training."

"Just like Wave all over again, ne Kakashi-_sensei_." Everyone could here the emphasis Naruto put on the sensei part, and understood it.

"Oh, stop being such a pessimist, Naruto. I told you I am confident in your abilities, and will be training you for the next two weeks, so there is nothing to worry about." replied Kakashi with his one and only eye smile.

"I am not a pessimist, but a realist. Still, if you want us to enter the exams, than fien by me." said Naruto as he started to walk away.

"Hn. Dobe, where do you think you're going?" said Sasuke in his arrogant voice.

"To train, leech. I am going to train, somewhere where your Sharingan will not be able to copy any techniques I use." replied Naruto as he started to walk away.

"Tch, whatever. As if a dobe like you would know any good techniques." exclaimed Sasuke to Naruto's back

Inwardly, Sasuke was fuming. Somehow, Naruto had managed to figure out exactly what he was going to do when the dobe was training, and had effectively prevented it.

As the team watched Naruto walked till he was about fifteen feet away, than suddenly disappeared in a flame _Shunshin, _surprising all present.

'_What else are you keeping from us…Naruto Namikaze' _thought Kakashi as he turned around and smiled at the rest of his team.

"Seeing as how Naruto has left us, I will be able to focus on you two more. Are you ready for my training from Hell?" asked Kakashi with an eye smile.

"Training from what?" was all Sakura managed to get out, before Kakashi was making here do push ups, sit ups, crunches, laps, you name it. After the first five minutes, where Sasuke was just starting to sweat…she collapsed.

Kakashi and Sasuke looked at each other, contemplating what to do with the body, when both of them said at the same time, "Leave her." They looked at each other, nodded, and continued with their training, completely ignoring the body lying in the middle of the training ground.

_(With Naruto)_

Naruto was currently hopping from roof to roof, heading in the direction of the Namikaze mansion. Although he was mad at his father for sealing the Nine-Tailed Fox within his son, he eventually got over it. He knew his father had no other choice, but he had also put to much faith in the villagers. He acknowledged that his father was a genius, and that he had invented some very useful Jutsu, which he planned on using at the Chūnin exams. The one Naruto _really _hated was his mother. He remembered what had happened when he had heard about her from Sarutobi.

_FLASHBACK NO JUTSU_

_Naruto was lying in the hospital bed. He had just heard Sarutobi confirm that the Fourth Hokage was his father. He couldn't believe it. His father was the very person who condemned him to living a life of loneliness._

"_Naruto-kun, you must understand. Your father left very specific instructions for when I should tell you about your heritage. He had many enemies, and wanted you to be able to defend yourself before the world knew. Please, believe me." begged the Third Hokage, next to Naruto's bed._

"_Don't worry, Sarutobi-ojiji, I believe you. So, my father is dead, huh? I guess my mother also died in the Kyuubi attack." mumbled Naruto. The Sandaime was strangely quiet when Naruto said this._

"_Hey, could I see my parents graves?" asked Naruto innocently._

_Sarutobi sighed before answering, "I'm sorry Naruto, but all Hokage bodies are off limit to everyone, no matter what. I'm sorry."_

"_That's O.K. I'll just have to talk to my mother instead, ne Jiji?"_

_That's when Naruto noticed that Sarutobi wasn't looking at him._

"_Jiji? Where is my mother buried" asked Naruto, not noticing The Sandaime cringe slightly._

"_She's not." said Sarutobi, this time looking straight at Naruto._

"_What do you mean she's not? Did you never find her body? Did the Kyuubi…did it…did it…eat my mother?" Naruto whispered._

"_No! No, the Kyuubi did not eat your mother, Naruto. What I mean is…well…she isn't exactly dead yet."_

"_She's in a coma? Is that what you're trying to say? 'Cause that's fine, I don't mind talking to her like that." replied Naruto unknowingly._

'_I'm so sorry for your life, Naruto' "No, your mother is not in a coma. She is alive and well, somewhere in the Land of Water. She…she left you here, saying that you are no longer her son. She tried to kill you multiple times, till I intervened, taking you away. I'm so, so, so sorry Naruto."  
Naruto couldn't understand. His mother had left him? Why? What did he do? When did he ever act like a demon towards her? 'Tried to kill you multiple times' What the Third Hokage said rang throughout his mind. 'She tried to kill me. My own mother tried to kill me. Why? Why is this all happening to me?'_

"_I will not ask you to forgive her, Naruto-kun. She does not deserve. Merely, forget her. Wipe her from you mind, and hope that she never bothers you again. If she does attack you, I will make no move to stop you from killing her." said the Sandaime with steel in his voice. He viewed Naruto like a grandson, and to him, Kushina deserved everything that Naruto gave her and more._

_FLASHBACK NO JUTSU…KAI!_

Naruto shook himself out of his thoughts as he landed in front of his mansion. He bit his finger and swiped it over the front gate. Due to all the security risks that his father foresaw, he had placed very specific seals around the mansion. Now, only one of his own descendants could enter the mansion. If someone else tried, the only thing that would remain of them was a pile of ash. Naruto figured out that his father was very protective of his sons and/or daughters the first time that happened. As far as Naruto knew, they were still looking for that guy. Oh well, not his problem. Unfortunately, Naruto's father had not seen his mother abandoning him, and so had included her in the seal. Luckily, the Yondaime had left simple instructions for Naruto on how to add or block people from being able to enter the mansion. As soon as Naruto had figured out how to do that, he blocked every single person, even his own descendants or brother or sister, from entering the mansion. The only one who was allowed to enter beside Naruto was the Sandaime, for obvious reasons. He couldn't wait to see his mother's remains when she tried to enter the Namikaze mansion.

Back to the present, Naruto was looking for a Jutsu he could learn in two weeks, and came across one that seemed simple, but powerful. He was sure that, with the use of Kage Bunshin(Yes, Naruto knows the secret. I had him figure it out the first time he used it, since he was no longer an idiot.) , he could get the Jutsu down in a couple of weeks, and still work on his aim with his gun.

"Well, nothing stopping me from starting now. Lets see…Ah, here we are. Namikaze Family Jutsu, Jutsu Number One: Rasengan"

_**END**_

**Ya, ya I know, it's a short chapter. Well, its only a filler, more to explain certain things than really tell the story. But enough of that. READ…AND…REVIEW! I only had 14 reviews for my first chapter. If I keep getting no reviews, I'm just gonna cancel this whole thing. You have been warned. YAY ****! OK now that this chap is up, I'm going to polish my lemon for my ItaNaru then publish it. Look for it.**

**Alastair999, Over and Out.**


	3. Gift From Kyuubisensei!

**AN: OK! It has been a while! I just want you people to know that updates are going to be very slow because…well…I either have no ideas as to where I want the story to go, or I am too lazy to right anything down.**

LEGEND  
"blah,blah,blah" normal talking

"_Hmmmmm" _thinking/flashback

"**BWAHAcoughcoughcough…water please" **Kyuubi talking

"_**Mmm, look at those muscles. Roar, giggle" **_Kyuubi *shudder* thinking

_(Namikaze Training Ground)_

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

POOF!

Naruto looked around at the clones, who were either talking to each other in groups of two or three, or just standing there, looking around. He estimated that he had made around 300 clones, which was perfect for what he wanted.

"Alright, people, listen up!" Naruto shouted. All the clones snapped to attention.

"I want you to split up into three groups of one hundred. One, work on chakra control. Try balancing senbon needles in your fingers. The other group, I want you working on this Taijutsu style I found in our library. Its called Kaminari-ken(Lightning Fist). I've had a clone read the scroll so as soon as you're ready tell it to dispel. Alright, the rest will be working with me on…THE RASENGAN! TO THE BALLOONS!"

_Time skip-Evening_

Naruto lay panting on the ground, having just dispelled the last group of clones, the chakra control ones.

"Alright, let's see if this works." Naruto pulled out a senbon and set it on his finger while channeling chakra to it. To his relief, the needle didn't sink through his finger or blast into his eye like his first few clones. It was a real pain having to stop and replace clones every five minutes.

Next, he tried his new Taijutsu style. As he flowed through the katas, he realized that he was only going to get better by conditioning his body and constant practice, which he resolved to do.

Lastly, he tried out the Rasengan. He could get the beginning down, but after that the chakra just fell apart, nearly taking his hand off. He realized it was a fool's hope, trying to learn a technique that, according to the scroll he read it from, took the Yondaime three years to create, in one day. Budding genius he may be, but god, he was not. He sighed, "Looks like I got something else to practice in my spare time. Oh well, I have nothing else to do."

_Time skip-Nighttime_

Naruto was in his bed, losing himself to sleep. Just before he succumbed to its embrace, he felt a tug on his mind. He opened his eyes to find himself in a familiar sewer.

'_I wonder what Kyuubi-sensei wants' _Thought Naruto. He nearly pissed himself when he heard exactly what he had been thinking reverberate through the walls.

'_Oh yeah. My mind, my thoughts. Well, better not keep him waiting' _Naruto headed of in the direction of the red glow, knowing he was expected.

After a few twists and turns through the sewer, he found himself in a familiar room, in front of a familiar cage.

"Kyuubi-sensei, you called!" spoke Naruto loudly, gazing into the cage, looking for the familiar outline of the fox.

"**Come into the cage, I have something to give you, Naruto-kun" **The deep baritone voice of the Kyuubi sounded, never failing to make Naruto feel small.

Naruto walked towards the cage hesitantly. Him and Kyuubi got along quite while, with Kyuubi and Naruto enjoying the others sense of humor. Even then, he was still a little unsure about just waltzing through the seal. Naruto steeled his resolve and marched through the cage, barely repressing a shudder as he did so.

"**EXCELLENT!" **yelled the Kyuubi. Before Naruto could react, there was a bright flash of light. So bright, Naruto had to throw up his arms in an attempt to stop him from going blind. Once it was finished, Naruto started blinking rapidly, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the sudden lack of light.

"**Now then Naruto,"** said a voice very different from the Kyuubi's, **"Come here so I can give you your gift"**

Naruto looked at where the voice came from, and his eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. He blinked, then rubbed his eyes, and finally gave a short burst of chakra while muttering, "Kai!" When he opened his eyes, and the image in front of him didn't fade, they widened once more.

"**Hello, Naruto-kun." **said an alluring voice, matching the figure it came from perfectly.

Standing in front of Naruto was, what Naruto could only describe as beautiful. A woman, looking to be five years his senior, making her around twenty, stood about five feet away from him. She had a figure befitting that of a goddess,five-foot-five, with a large, but not overly-so bust, a slim waist with a flat stomach, shapely hips, and a stunning pair of long, creamy legs. She wore a deep crimson kimono that ended at mid-thigh showcasing her amazing legs. It hugged her figure perfectly, matching her fiery red hair. Perhaps the most striking thing to Naruto was her blood-red, slitted-pupil eyes, and nine lustrous tails that flowed behind her, slowly weaving through the air behind her.

Naruto looked into her eyes, and was instantly trapped in those bloody pools.

"**I've been waiting for you" **Kyuubi said, her voice no longer rubbing against his mind, but rather caressing it.

"K-Kyuubi-sensei…you-you're a gi-girl!" Naruto mumbled out, stuttering the whole time.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"**I didn't think it was important." **Kyuubi lied. She hadn't told him just so she could see his face once she did.

"Not important? How was it not important? I always thought you were a guy. This changes everything!"

"**Oh?"** questioned the Kyuubi, raising one of her thin eyebrows.

"**What does thi-" **She was cut off by Naruto before she could finish.

"WAIT! YOU'VE SEEN ME IN THE SHOWER! AHHHH" yelled Naruto, before fainting.

Kyuubi had a massive sweat drop, giving Naruto's body a deadpan look.

"**Is it even possible to faint in your mind?"** she thought out loud.

Naruto woke up groggily, mumbling something that Kyuubi couldn't catch. He opened his eyes, only to see Kyuubi's hypnotic red ones staring down at him. He took in his position and realized that he must be lying down with his head in Kyuubi's lap.

He looked up to see Kyuubi smirking down at him.

"**So, are you ready for your gift?"** Kyuubi said, staring intently at Naruto.

"You know I'm just going to repress all of this until I can't hold it in anymore, and then explode?" Naruto deadpanned.

Kyuubi smiled cheerfully. **"Of course!"** she said in a voice that matched her expression.

"Ok," said Naruto as he shrugged his shoulders. "What did you want to give me, anyway?"

"**Oh nothing, just the KITSUNE SUMMONING CONTRACT!" **yelled Kyuubi, launching up and pumping her fist in the air, leaving Naruto to fall headfirst onto the concrete floor.

"Really?" said Naruto as he got up, rubbing where he hit his head.

"**Yup. All ya gotta do is sign your name in your blood on the summoning scroll, and you can summon anything from simple, one-tailed messengers, to me."**

"I can summon YOU? How?" exclaimed Naruto.

"**Well, to summon, you pump chakra through the hand signs you make. Depending on how much you pump what you summon changes. Now, to summon me, all you have to do is push all my chakra through the hand signs. You won't go berserk, because you aren't trying to control my chakra for an extended period of time, but rather, give over to me." **Kyuubi explained, pushing a cute pair of glasses up her nose.

"**Understand, Naruto-kun?" **asked Kyuubi, looking at Naruto through her glasses.

"Hai, Kyuubi-sensei! When do I sign the contract?" asked Naruto, looking around for the contract.

"**Why, right now, of course."** said Kyuubi, while pulling a large scroll out of thin air.

"So I just sign this, make the seals, and I can summon you?" asked Naruto, practically salivating at this chance.

"**Hai, you can do that. Or, I can give you a summoning tattoo. All you'd have to do is wiped your blood over the tattoo. What do you think?"** asked Kyuubi while unraveling the scroll.

"So getting the tattoo! It'll be convenient, but more importantly, make me look like a badass!"

Naruto signed the scroll, and Kyuubi showed him the hand signs for summoning.

"**O.K. then, when you wake up, the tattoo should already be on your skin. See you when you summon me!"**

Naruto was forcefully ejected from his mind, returning to his sleep, anxious for the next day.

**AN: O. I said before, expect updates few and far between. I will update, but I also have a life. As always, **_**READ **_**and **_**REVIEW**_**!**

**Alastair999, Over and Out.**


End file.
